


FaLsE GoDDeSs

by SnarkyBunz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Porn, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Blue Lions Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Heartache, Love Triangles, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Porn With Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBunz/pseuds/SnarkyBunz
Summary: How long had she felt like an unemotional beast, a demon that lay destruction amongst those who stood against her amidst battle before she met her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz & My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 20





	FaLsE GoDDeSs

**Author's Note:**

> What's happening in Fodlan? I smell something suspicious!

It’s been five years since the last time she saw her innocent smile, the one reserved just for her. But, behind that proclaimed innocence, that purity could easily be tainted by her mere presence. How long had she felt like an unemotional beast, a demon that lay destruction amongst those who stood against her amidst battle before she met her. The carnage that ensued as she laid wreckage to her enemies, Byleth’s merciless reputation on war grounds eventually earned her the moniker of “Ashen Demon”. 

And yet, there she stood before her with rosy cheeks, sandy blonde hair. The moonlight’s glow seeped through the Goddess Tower, illuminating Mercedes’ pearly skin giving her angelic like features. 

How long has it been, how long since Byleth felt these peculiar sensations…

“Professor… I can’t believe you’re really here. When you disappeared all those years ago, we thought… we thought you perished,” Mercedes moves in closely towards Byleth, worry present in her eyes. Mercedes places a gentle hand on Byleth’s cheek, she begins to caress it. Byleth can not help herself, but lean into Mercedes’ touch. 

Were those tears in Mercedes eyes?

Byleth slips back loose hair behind Mercedes ear, “A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t cry for someone like me...,” a monster. Byleth’s desire begins to burn, her tongue yearns for those lips begging for her touch. 

Byleth’s other hand wipes away the tear that threatens to trickle down Mercedes eye, “Professor…,” Mercedes becomes speechless as Byleth slowly moves in to kiss her. Byleth slips her fingers in between Mercedes’ hair causing her hat to fall. Mercedes’ mind is in shock attempting to process her ex-professor’s physical confession to her, yet it is not an unpleasant feeling. 

Secretly, Mercedes felt an attraction for her dearest Professor since her younger years at the Monastery, realising that the feelings she had for her Instructor were not simply a school girl crush. But she harbored these sentiments until this day. 

Mercedes reciprocates Byleth’s physical affection towards her, she presses her supple lips upon the lime haired woman’s own as she wraps her delicate arms around Byleth’s toned waistline. Their tongues dance as Byleth pushes Mercedes’ body against a rectangular pedestal table made out of white marble with a hint of black sullying lines, arbitrarily crossing paths, aimless paths like Mercedes’ thoughts. She is not the type of woman to let herself easily get ravished like this, she righteously followed the Goddesses’ will, but she could not contain herself when it felt so good to do something so bad... 

The Ashen Demon is out on the hunt ready to taint the undefiled maiden, blinded by her blood lust ready to spill first blood on this forsaken night. Byleth teases, gradually lifting Mercedes’ dress above her hips as she spreads the virtuous maiden’s legs. Seductively looking Mercedes in the eye as she slips her fingers past the folds of Mercedes’ undergarment and deliciously grazes her tender opening, but her innocent maiden abruptly holds onto her hand stopping her from moving further in. 

“...Wait,” Mercedes looks as though she woke up from a spell, lips slightly ajar and her eyes bear themselves hesitant of what is to happen...

Byleth’s fingers hover over her folds as she moves in closely to gently kiss Mercedes’ to reassure her that she should not have to fear her. Mercedes kisses her back, “I trust you,” she murmurs onto Byleth’s lips as her hips involuntarily move into the warrior’s fingertips, not fully inside of her yet. Mercedes’ eyes widen in shock at the electrifying feeling in between her thighs, gasping in fast intervals for air onto Byleth’s lips. Byleth pushes her hips closer in between Mercedes’ thighs allowing her fingers deeper access as she painstakingly slowly pumps her fingers inside of her. Byleth’s devilish smirk manifests itself upon the woman’s dying innocence. 

Mercedes wants more of her, closer and deeper inside of her... she wants to get sexually allured by her dark and charming counterpart giving her the sweetest sensations. She urgently pulls Byleth in, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s head and shoulders, her legs involuntarily clasping the mercenary’s hips. 

Mercedes fails to notice Byleth’s predatory glint in her eyes. Byleth leans in closely to whisper in Mercedes’ ear in an all too serious voice, “I am going to make you beg me for more,” as she moves her head slightly away to hungrily glance at the once unblemished woman’s kissable lips. 

Byleth leans in so closely toward Mercedes that the tip of their noses touch. Mercedes’ mouth slightly parts expecting a kiss from her Professor. But is bitten on the bottom of her lip and to her further surprise Byleth unexpectedly turns her around to bend her on the pedestal. 

A shocked Mercedes glimpses back at her former instructor, “...Professor, what…,” Byleth begins to finger Mercedes so fast and roughly from behind before she could finish her inquiry. She unbuttons the top of Mercedes’ dress, popping out her succulent breasts to pinch her silky nipple. Mercedes places her delicate hand on top of Byleth’s, permitting the new, but arousing situation as she places one hand behind Byleth’s head and leans the back of her head onto Byleth’s muscular shoulder. The sweet angel is dripping so much now, cheeks flustered, “You really are a good girl, you’re drenching my fingers.” Mercedes is having trouble focusing to form coherent words to respond back as her body involuntarily begins to shake from the ecstasy that’s vibrating from between her thighs. 

“Professor…,” she moans, “...Professor, I..,” she is gasping and moaning so much, “...Please don’t stop..,” she continues to moan. Mercedes’ wailing sounds like a chorus of exhilaration to Byleth’s ears. 

Mercedes’ body is pushed back onto the marble structure, her body is bouncing back and forth so roughly on the pedestal. “Professor, this is... my first time. My body can’t take it, I don’t know how much longer I can last…I’m about to cum.” 

“I can take care of that.”

Byleth disregards Mercedes’ earlier comment that if she continues at her pace she will finish early, she continues to pump in and out of her faster and harder hearing the euphoric wet sounds resonate around the tower’s walls as Mercedes’ breathing picks up.

“Professor, I’m cumming…,” Mercedes body exudes an exhilarating feeling that reverberates throughout her body, sensitive to every touch. 

Byleth fiendishly wraps her hand around Mercedes delicate neck to roughly continue on with her pumping for another minute, “Professor I came, please it’s starting to hurt,” Mercedes slightly groans. Byleth disregards the comment, her sadistic temperament edges her to continue on, almost as if getting off on inflicting pain. Byleth’s hand, that was formerly gently wrapped around Mercedes neck, pleasurably motions downward, her nails leaving traces of red streaks moving from Mercedes’ neck to her upper chest. Before Byleth loses herself in her impish ways she tenderly grazes her teeth and tongue on Mercedes earlobe to slow down her harsh hand movements that are expertly moving inside of Mercedes. Somehow the feeling of pain and pleasure mixes with Mercedes’ carnal instincts taking her by delicious surprise. 

Byleth gently removes her fingers that linger inside of the Goddess devout woman. Traces of Blood is found on Mercedes undergarment, losing her virtue in an unceremonious way. Almost as if she was another victim whose blood spilled on the battlefield by a beast of carnage in pursuit of bloodshed, her body was another land pillaged during the trying times of war. But, she gave her body willingly, knowing of the possible consequences. She wanted to feel her Professor’s love… the yearning that she’s held onto for so long.

Byleth wipes her soiled fingers with a handkerchief and hands it over to Mercedes to clean herself off. 

“Professor, what about you?” Mercedes inquires about the situation, going based on what she’s heard from her friends’ experiences, normally she would expect that sexual participation is a two way course among the people involved in pleasurable actions of the night. 

Byleth’s signature detached personality hinders her from feeling anything towards their misdeed. She briefly gazes at Mercedes as if attempting to comprehend how the young woman is feeling at the moment, “That was just for you.” Byleth leans into Mercedes as she caresses her cheek with one hand to gently kiss the other side of her cheek. 

Just as suddenly, Byleth walks away. Leaving behind a shocked Mercedes…

“Will I see you again,” Mercedes apprehensively questions, presumably imploring for this not to end in one night.

“Yes,” Byleth’s back faces Mercedes as she apathetically responds, lacking emotional indentation to the events that transpired. Inhabiting the disposition of a heartless demon.

* * *

Byleth reaches the base of the Goddess Tower, hearing the crunch of the grass below her boots and sensing the smell of moss in the air as the breeze flows around her. Among the shadows she spots a petite figure engulfed in a fiery ember like cloth, hair is white as cold ice. Yet her features are tender and her piercing violet eyes are soft as velvet.

Empress Edelgard steps out of the darkness’ embrace. Byleth and Edelgard share a deep mutual knowing look. 

\- A memory flashes before the mercenary -

A recollection solely focusing on Edelgard’s close proximity, conveniently near enough to smell her perfume that exudes power. The way her lips are so close to hers, inviting, but untouchable. “Will you infiltrate the ‘Holy’ Kingdom of Faerghus in the name of your Empress,” her voice is stern, yet there is a hint of fondness. This all too powerful woman entrusts her mighty empire in Byleth’s hands. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Edelgard leans her forehead on the emerald haired woman’s own as she affectionately strokes Byleth’s jawline with the gentlest touch of her thumb. Her Majesty releases a breath of air that she did not realize that she was holding, knowing all too well the risks that this mission would entail for her former Professor. Byleth reciprocates the feeling of affinity that she can not comprehend, leaning on Edelgard’s touch, her slender fingertips on her jawline. Sinking into this moment even if it is cut short by her Empress, who reverts back into her mental self defense mechanism, regretfully slipping her hand away.

Byleth immediately gets on her knees, her right hand loyally fisted above her heart, and her head leaning as low as possible. “I’ll do whatever it takes to secure my Empress’ will.”

\- The memory begins to fade -

Byleth is brought back to the present locking her sweet reminiscence in a treasured box in the recesses of her mind. They ride off together on a majestic steed, the royal horse’s black coat glossing under the moonlight’s radiance. Byleth weary from the recent events that transpired releases a breath of air as she protectively embraces Edelgard’s hips, resting her chin in between Edelgard’s shoulder and the small of her neck. Empress Edelgard glares back at the Goddess Tower, scowling away from the building intending to swiftly lead them as far away from the vicinity as possible. She despises that her dearest Professor is the only one in her House that is capable of getting close enough to Faerghus’ loyal members knowing all too well that Byleth’s reputation as a mercenary aided her from holding any personal feelings, but it was a tactical advantage that they could not risk slip away. 

It was late now, but they made it back Home, to the imperial palace. In her quarters, Byleth cleansed away the memories of tonight’s events in a steaming shower. She hears a soft knock on her door, the resounding knock sounds as if the person does not want to alert others of their presence. Byleth, who is wearing nothing, but her bath towel, approaches the door whilst lacking self-consciousness. Behind the iron framed wooden door is Edelgard, whose firm resolve slips from her features and morphs to a withheld abashed glance away from her Professor. 

Edelgard attempts to compose herself; however, her cheeks clearly hint at her flustered disposition, “ Professor, I’m sorry it looks like I came at the wrong time. Perhaps I shall come back another time.”

“No, please don’t go,” Byleth intertwines her fingers onto Edelgard’s hand before she has a chance to leave, “You are my Sovereign, you have every right to be here.”

For a brief moment, Edelgard’s breath hitches before immediately collecting herself. 

“You are right.” 

Edelgard looks Byleth straight in the eyes, all signs of her earlier blush now gone. In a blink of an eye, Edelgard pushes Byleth by her collar bone and shuts the door behind her in one swift commanding force. The Empress plants an ardent kiss on Byleth’s lips, her yearning burns deeply within her. She is of course a woman of action and strategy, leaving little room to iterate her amorousness through expressive sentiments. A bit roughly she shoves Byleth’s back against the wall. Her thumb caresses the mercenary’s neck just above her collar bone, pressing her petite body on the verdant haired woman. Even though Byleth was caught off guard by the sequence of events, her hands instinctively pull Edelgard closer to her firm body through the small of her back. 

There is a pause…

They fall into each other’s eyes as the world becomes silent around them... Hearing nothing, but the sound of their passionate hearts beating in unison and their heavy breaths intermingling. 

Edelgard’s eyes motion to Byleth’s lips, craving their sweet taste she leans forward only to be met halfway by Byleth’s mutual hunger. She loosely wraps her arms around Byleth’s neck, one of her hands slips between Byleth’s wet locks of hair as if attempting to intertwine their bodies into a closer position than they already were. 

Byleth groans into Edelgard’s lips, unable to contain herself any longer as their kisses intensify and become wetter, tasting each other’s need to release their pent up unresolved tension. Edelgard’s heated need manifests itself as her nipples harden below her velvety night gown leaving little to the imagination. Byleth slowly moves her kisses downward, slipping away Edelgard’s silk robe away and down her hips to better swallow at her nipple, grazing it with her agonizingly delicious hot tongue. Edelgard accidentally lets out the sound of a low moan as her body is worshipped so sensuously. She feels an almost addictive burning sensation coursing through her vaginal area and the sense of butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach force her eyes shut. The ardor burning through their veins.

They want to take each other then and there, but with the little rationale that Byleth has left she carries her dearest Queen to her bed. Edelgard wraps her lithe legs around Byleth’s waist returning their attention back to the taste of their lips. 

Byleth falls into Edelgard’s welcoming arms on the cushioned bed savoring the view of Edelgard’s chest heaving up and down from the ecstasy, relishing in the idea that she could do anything with her from her position as her body presses down against the petite one below her. Droplets drip down her hair onto Edelgard’s bosom, one so luckily slides to her nipple. Byleth teasingly rubs it off by rolling her succulent nipple around her hot tongue causing Edelgard’s cheeks to redden and her eyes to close shut as she balls Byleth’s bathrobe in her fists.

Edelgard flips their bodies over, her legs are spread apart across Byleth’s body to affirm her top position. However, Byleth deviously attempts to throw Edelgard off guard by slipping two of her fingers into her outer vaginal area and, just as fast, sliding out across Edelgard’s clitoris hoping this would keep her distracted long enough to push her body back below her own. But, Edelgard maintains her position by pressing her arms on her mercenary’s shoulders. 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy to get the upper hand did you, my Professor,” Edelgard cockily states as her finger teasingly slides below Byleth’s neck up to the edge of her chin as if moving it upward close enough for her lips to almost touch the warrior’s own. 

Byleth’s gaze is heavy lidded as her eyes remain on her Majesty’s desirable lips, “I was hoping it wouldn’t, it would be more of a challenge,” her voice is husky.

In a seductive serious tone she responds, “Didn’t think so,” Edelgard pushes Byleth roughly back down on the bed. She slides her pearly slender fingers down in between Byleth’s breasts to the robe’s knot below her navel, undoing what little article of clothing was left on her now nude body. They have not even started and Byleth can already feel the slickness coursing in between her thighs. Her body is burning with an ache of an uncontrollable fire. 

Edelgard moves on instinct, on the prowl for Byleth’s body as if in need of their bodies to be ravished by one another. She crawls on all fours, as if on the hunt for her prey. Byleth moves backwards until she can’t back up any further stuck in between the headboard and Edelgard, who places one arm on the wooden headboard and the other softly caressing her leg. It’s these sort of moments that can change a person, driving a person on nothing, but passionate impulses. The carnal desires of the body. 

She places a hand on her Queen’s cheek pulling her in closer for a kiss, a kiss enclosing away their feelings of abysmal solitude. It’s just them now, confiding in each other to numb away their pain of loneliness. Edelgard’s knuckles become paler than usual as her hands firmly grasp on the headboard and her body presses against the thinly muscular one in front of her. They release each other from their kiss’ seal attempting to get a hold of their breaths again as their hearts flutter away. 

Barely taking notice of Edelgard’s scars brandishing her fair body, Byleth’s hands worship her as if attempting to fade away the wounds that tarnished her during her darkened past. Byleth’s firm hand pulls her in again, her fingers slipping in between white strands of hair as they lock lips. The taste of certain desperation dances between their tongues, savoring the way their feelings of desolation are fading away through their secretive carnal wants. 

Edelgard begins to straddle Byleth marking her with the wet slickness that slips out from in between her vaginal folds. Feeling the warmth of the liquid entering her own folds makes the mercenary’s heart race, relishing in the sensation of it seeping into her body. Edelgard spreads Byleth’s legs; not letting a single drop slip away she inserts more of her vaginal fluid into Byleth with the tip of her fingers. The lithe fingers deliciously slip in and out of her, she wants to cum, but doesn’t want it to end so soon. Byleth never considered herself as the submissive type, but this physical urge impelled her to welcome her Empress to ravish her flesh. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Edelgard, who spreads her legs, laying a knee beside each side of Byleth’s flushed face. Encouraged to suckle on her, Edelgard slowly pulls Byleth’s head toward her entrance as her ex-professor gazes into her eyes before closing them when her lips and tongue reach her erogenous zone. Her wet tongue feeling like magic...the sensation of it sweetly doing wonders on her clitoris she does not take into account when her hips began to sway on their own accord. Her body suddenly jolts forward as she feels fingers slip in between her thighs as Byleth continues to fondle her with tender ministrations from her tongue. Hands irresistibly pull Byleth’s face closer, hips move erratically as uncontrollable moans slip out of Edelgard’s usually composed lips, losing her regal disposition.

Sensing that Edelgard is close to finishing, Byleth releases her mouth from beneath Edelgard and pulls her down to her level with one hand behind Edelgard’s head. Edelgard can taste herself, but the flavor soon fades as she savors the sweetness of Byleth’s tongue on her own. The notorious mercenary tenderly rolls her over to lay her toned body on top of her, no longer with the intent to establish dominance in bed. Edelgard slips her scarred hand through Byleth’s soft locks of verdant hair to pull her upper body closer to her succulent lips, just grazing them, as they caressingly move downward toward her neck.

Planting love bites around her neck, the afterthought of her closest subjects inquiring of their illicit affair barely crosses her mind as she marks her as her own. It is so difficult to think or behave rationally when all of their sexual impulses are governed by their carnal desires. Edelgard discreetly inserts her forefingers, pumping ever so sweetly, as her tongue lingers on the soft flesh of Byleth’s neck. Relishing the sweetest jolt in between her legs as the pumps become faster and more intense, mixing the feeling of pain of pleasure intensifies the exotic nature of their relationship. A mix of a groan turned moan slips out of Byleth as the ardent sensations overwhelm her self control causing her to ball her fists on the bed sheet and move her hips to the sway of Edelgard’s lithe fingers. 

Knowing too well her limit, Byleth yearns for her dearest Empress to finish with her and have a taste of her pleasure. Pressing the palm of her hand on Edelgard’s clit she inserts herself as well rhythmically following the speed of Edelgard’s pumps on her own. Breathlessly their moans sing in the night as they make one final push onto their hands as the cum of their folds leaks down their fingertips. 

Exhausted from the night’s passionate bodily explorations, Byleth collapses onto Edelgard’s loving embrace. Feeling a euphoric relaxation coursing through their body they breathe in each other’s scent, eyes heavy with sleep. Laying her cheek on Edelgard’s soft bosom Byleth devotedly promises, “El… I’ll always take care of you,” she raises her head amethyst eyes longingly capture her own, “No one will Ever hurt you again.”

The tip of their noses graze each other as Edelgard gently bites Byleth’s lower lip.

“I know,” Edelgard adoringly cups Byleth’s cheek, smiling warmly knowing all too well how genuine Byleth is. She trusts her with her life…

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> As I was writing the story I considered a multi-chapter fanfic. Of course the beginning will be smut and as the chapters progress it will show the main characters' true intentions as their relationships develop because of fByleth's connection around post-time skip Blue Lions and Black Eagles routes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! Let me know what you think of the story, I'm excited to hear back from you all. Also who's your favorite ship? 
> 
> Tweet me anytime @marshy_shark 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
